


Day 12: Making Out

by littlemisscurious



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 12, F/M, Making Out, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)</p></blockquote>





	Day 12: Making Out

Sighing happily, I close the door to our apartment before I help Louise with her coat, again marvelling at her dress, elegant and promising without being revealing, though accentuating all those curves that I have explored so often in the past and that I am willing to canvass over and over again.

 

Placing my suit jacket over the back of the armchair in the living room, I follow her to the sofa after this long night of interviews, excitement, and after-premiere drinks. “Wow, what a night,” I mumble, leaning my head against the backrest and closing my eyes. “It was _your_ night,” she smiles, her fingertips gliding gently through my hair before tracing along my goatee that I know she loves so much, making me feel a little bad as I have to shave it off very soon.

“Still, I am very glad that you were with me,” I reply, opening my eyes again and looking at her, my fiancée, in the dim light of our Tiffany lamp. “Thank you, Lou. For everything. For giving me the strength to do all this,” I add and pull her gently into my arms, her hand now resting on my chest.

 

Slowly, her lips turn into a faint smile. “I am _so_ proud of you, my love. _So_ proud that you can finally play the roles that you want and do what you love.” I want to interrupt but the tip of her index finger upon my lips stops me. “Please let me finish,” she whispers and I nod. “I promise you that I will work harder on myself. I know I am a stubborn, moody bitch sometimes and I’ll work on that. This is as much about me as it is about you but most importantly it is about us.”

She pauses for a moment, thinking about her next words before she continues, her voice soft and silky and oh so enticing. “I guess our break last year made me realise more than ever that I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter if you are Loki or Nicholls or Freddie or Hal or Tom. I love you, every little facet of you, every inch of skin, every strand of hair.”

 

Smiling, I close my eyes, as her hand glides through my hair again and over my face before she replaces it with her lips.

“I love your determination and your passion,” Louise whispers, her soft lips leaving gentle kisses on my eyelids.

“I love your compassion and modesty,” she continues, placing feathery kisses along my cheeks.

“I love your naivety and the trust you have in me, in others, but most of all in yourself.” Slowly, her tongue leaves a hot trail along my jaw until she sucks gently on that sensitive spot just underneath my ear. I hiss quietly, burying one hand in her long, curly hair.

“I love the sparkle in your eyes and the gentleness of your hands.” Button by button she opens my bow tie and my shirt, pushing me back on the sofa while her luscious lips glide down to my collarbones.

“I love your childishness and your spontaneity,” she whispers against my skin and I can feel her smile a little before she lets her tongue swirl around my nipple. Quickly, I bite my lip to suppress a moan.

“And I absolutely love your chest and your cheekbones and your wonderful, sexy bum,” she breathes into my ear with a smirk, her hand pinching my backside playfully.

 

Upon opening my eyes, I look straight into hers, their hazel colour reminding me of the way she has her coffee in the morning. Her luscious, carmine lips are slightly parted and only millimetres away, her breath mingling with mine. Not wasting another minute, I press my lips firmly onto hers, pulling her slender frame closer to mine, her hands swiftly buried in my hair.

I want to make love to her, right here, right now, with all my heart and all my soul. Instead, I get up, still holding her, still kissing her, and together we stumble upstairs into our bedroom where I place her slowly, carefully, on the kingsize bed.

 

Her breathing heavy, her lips slightly swollen from kissing, she looks up at me before she crawls back onto the bed, begging me to follow her which I oh so gladly do. Swiftly, she pushes my shirt off my shoulders, throwing it off the bed and across the room, her eyes never leaving mine. Her dress and underwear follow suit and biting my lip, I look at her, lying naked before me with flushed cheeks and olive skin, daring me to explore every single inch of it.

 

The touch of his hands upon my skin is tingling and arousing and it takes all my willpower to not rip his remaining clothes off straightaway. He takes his time, exploring my body with his lips and tongue, teasing me, nipping on the sensitive tissue of my breasts, causing a quiet moan to leave my mouth. His hair, like velvet under my fingertips, tickles my jaw while he caresses my nipples, his tongue swirling around the hard, little bud, making me ache for him more and more.

Gently, he places his fingertip on my lips as I am about to speak and whispers, “We wasted enough time talking, my love. The only sound I want to hear from your mouth tonight are your moans and sighs and the mumbling of my name as I make love to you over and over again.” I nod faintly, eyes locked on his, my hands swiftly opening his trousers and pushing them off with his help.

 

The heat of her skin against mine makes my heart pound against my ribcage while her fingertips glide along my arms, my shoulders, my back. I smile at her little moan as I gently nibble on her bottom lip, her hips beckoning me to take her and I willingly oblige. She whimpers softly as I let my finger run through the wetness between her legs before I brace myself against the pillow under her head and position myself at her centre, entering her slowly, my eyes never leaving hers.

 

I gasp as his length fills me, slowly but completely, and I wrap my legs around his hips to pull him closer, as close as he can be. All sound is gone, all thoughts have left my head, as he moves inside of me, takes me as his own with parted lips and heavy breathing. Gently, I nibble on his earlobe as he buries his face in the crook of my neck before moving lower to once again caress my breasts, knowing how much I ache for his lips on my skin.

 

Letting my hand run along her thigh, feeling the softness of her skin underneath my hand, I allow my tongue to slowly run along the inking on her ribcage, the words of Shakespeare tattooed under her skin. Her fingers tug carefully on my hair, her quiet moans cheer me on as I drive further and further into her, merging my body and soul with hers, taking my time to satisfy her every need, to fulfil her every wish.

My name coming from her lips like a prayer chanted to the infinite heavens and to whoever god might listen while she comes undone underneath me, legs around my hips and hands buried in the crisp white sheets underneath her, is what pushes me over the edge eventually and I give her all I have. Her breathing, heavy and hot against my skin, provides the rhythm for my release until her lips seal mine with a final, neverending kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
